The Blazing Ninja
by eyecthoughtimespace17
Summary: A NaruHina and SasuSaku love story where they travel to a different world with a Mysteries a person (that person could be you if you want to be in it) because a other person has broken the balance of the world. And something big will happen when the two worlds meet and the ninjas and the Flame Hazes will fight each other or fight together?


**The Blazing Ninjas**

**Author's notes**

Hi, this is my very first piece of write on fanfic so I will say this: I don't claim any the character from Naruto and Shakugan no Shana. This is a NaruHina and a SasuSaku love story plus a little bit of something extra with a spacetime twist. I love what the writers have done to the whole story of eachJ. With this story all reader need to be up to date with all Naruto and Shakugan no Shana episode/manga's otherwise you won't be able to understand any of the story plus also I written it in a way of involving you in the story whether you are a guy or a girl I will make it possible to make this story involving you to make you a character in this story the person's name is 'Kaiko' it is short of Mysteries in Japanese well I shorted it a bit more but you get the picture, anyway please read if you are up the date with both stories of Naruto and Shakugan No Shana and tell me what you think about it.

Chapter 1 Welcome to Misaki City

'Ahhhh, my head hurts!' said Naruto 'Hey? Wait? Where are we?' his head hurtled like a drum beating.

'Ow, Naruto! You really should pay more attention.' Said Sakura 'Gees… you really are stupid.' Sakura was once again annoyed by his stupidity which made her head hurt far more than it originally did.

'Will you two stop talking for a second and the headaches will go away if you two stop talking. Damn it!" said Sasuke with his hands on his head from all the pain from the resent event that just took place a second ago.

'Don't worry about the headaches they'll go away in 5 seconds' this person that created the portal walk out of it with no headaches at all was name Kaiko.

Kaiko pass out four scrolls among the four ninja that held their heads within their hands and one by one they took their scroll. 'Alright these scrolls are information scrolls and they have everything inside them, all types of information about the mission in full detail and a couple more extra thing within the mission. But be warned the information is a bit disturbing' Kaiko carefully explained to the ninjas. As soon as they opened it a blue light came out from the scrolls and attached it-self to their head filling them in about the mission and where had just came through and where they are now.

Naruto's eyes had widen from the information about this world everything about the Crimson world, Touches, Flame Haze, Mystes, Crimson Denizen, everything. Every single detail that had happened about the war, about the creation about another world 'Xanadu'.

'Wha-what is this? It's not right taking people live just to do as their please. It's not forgivable' Naruto shouting Kaiko at what he thinks of the world that he just came to.

'Na-Naruto, please, c-calm down' Hinata was also shock of what she had seen as well.

'Hinata's right Naruto, yelling won't do anything so please try to calm down' Sakura said with a serious tone.

'It quite alright Sakura, he has every right to do that. After all this world I mean...… was misplaced but that's all over now and things are starting to take shape around here' Kaiko looking from a river bridge at the highest point and look down over a city also where they had just came from, the portal had open there.

'So is that why we're here?' Sasuke had to ask his mind was just as confused as the other

'Yes, we're here because someone had just broken the balance of the worlds and came to a different one' Kaiko turn and looked at Sasuke 'It was because I was unable to stop him at my present state which got him to here. Of all the worlds it had to be this one, if he succeeds in finding out and obtaining Power of Existence in this world he will be unstoppable'

'Is this why this mission is S-ranked, because he is a death threat to the Hidden Leaf?' Sakura asked

'No he's not a threat to the Leaf at all. He is a threat to the whole world of the ninjas' Kaiko was very serious and Naruto had came around and realised how much this mission is

'So what do we do now?' Naruto was so curious about all this with so many unanswered questions

'We find him out' Kaiko raise his right hand and points at the sky and said 'Cast a seal!' and everything stop and change colour

'WH-what is this is this a s-seal? Hinata was so unsure of what happening but she is still hanging on

'Yes Hinata, now your Byakugan scan the whole area' Kaikoto said to the very unsure Hinata

'R-right' Hinata and a series of hands signs before activating her Byakugan

'Well?' Kaiko very curious on what she has seen

Hinata shook her head 'I-I'm sorry, I'm not sure what I'm looking for and looking at, it's just too hard I've never seen anything like this at all' Hinata was disappointed in help out on this mission

'Maybe I can help, I can go into Sage Mode and try and ….' Naruto was cut off by Kaiko

'No that won't be necessary, Hinata's point is clear you don't know what you will be sensing. I should not have been so reckless you only just came out of the 'Seorai Kuarmarai' I should not have been so blinded. You four aren't familiar with this world so you don't know what you'll be sensing.' Kaiko raised his right hand again and called off the seal

'Is that what is was called 'Seorai Kuarmarai' that technique or should I say your Mangekyou Sharingan' Sasuke did not trust Kaiko not one bit

'Sasuke, I neither am not from the Uchiha Clan nor am I an outsider because these are my own eyes but however I is similar' Kaiko explain to Sasuke it was his own eyes that he did not steal from any other Uchiha Clan members but however it is for him to decide whether to believe Kaiko or not

'If whatever you are saying is true or not I'm not going to kill you. Why? Because you brought us here and if you are killed we're stuck here, am I right?' Sasuke trying to so calm and cool with it

'Yes you are right Sasuke. But enough of this and look at where you are' Kaiko look at them and raise his arm to the side and they saw the city

'Wow, that's a view' Naruto smiled at the view of the city

'Yeah that's a view alright' Sakura confirming on Naruto's words

'Y-Yeah' Hinata was still nerve's about been on a mission with Naruto in such a long time ever after the fourth great Nation war she was nerves around Naruto 'how can I ever confess to Naruto again, even after the battle with Pain he still has not even talked to me ever since. Maybe he has forgotten because of the Nine tails or maybe he doesn't even like me. Hinata though to her-self about the times when she helped Naruto in so many ways when someone voice broke though.

'Awrrrr why do human have to be so annoying?' The mysterious was coming from Naruto but Naruto didn't make a sound. 'hey! What? What happened to the seal? I can talk outside the seal, how is this possible?'

'haaaarrrr! You can speck without the seal all along? And where are you talking from anyway?' Naruto was puzzled while looking all over his body where the source is coming from

'By the way Sakura since you can hear me you are a little ungrateful ugly slut that need a boy just to satisfied your-self because you can never get a good idea about how to get a boyfriend and so you blame it all on my friend Naruto here' the mysterious had Sakura on breaking point

'WHAT I YOU JUST SAY!' Sakura was never been insulted like that before especially from Naruto in anyway shape or form

'Sakura I didn't say that so…' Naruto was cut off

'I DON'T CARE YOU ARE GET A BEATING OF A LIFE TIME' Sakura ready to punch Naruto so hard he won't have a face anymore

'I know that voice' Sasuke said and was beginning to think to himself about how this mysterious voice might be when Kaiko stepped in

'That is enough Sakura I can't believe you let an insult like that get to you I expected more out from you. And you, you had no place in saying that, Kurama' Kaiko in total control in the situation

'Wait you know his name?' Naruto asked

'I know everything Naruto, I even know about The Sage of the six Paths' Kaiko explained

'You know about the old man?' Kurama said

'Yes I do, Nine Tails' Kaiko had expose him

'No wound his voice was so familiar' Sasuke confirming who's voice it was

'Wait the Nine Tails? I was insulted by the Nine Tails?' Sakura was confused and scared at the same time

'The Nine Tails said such horrible thing to Sakura I don't know what to thing anymore?' Hinata though to herself how the nine tails could be so impolite to everyone and then though why he has a name

'How can Kurama talk outside the seal how is this possible?' Naruto is puzzled on how such a thing can be done

'Naruto, in the world of ninja the world that you came from the seal was took place there so the seal he is sort of different here. You are called a "Jinchuuriki" in that world so that will make you a 'Flame Haze' in this one. And you know what I though this will happened in this world' Kaiko explain as simple as possible

'So? I'm a Flame haze here then?' Naruto carefully summarised the whole thing

'Well, sort of you don't know even know how to willed Power of Existence your-self' Kaiko said

'This still doesn't explain where he is talking from?' Naruto is a bit impatient for the answer

Kaiko point at Naruto face 'He's talking from there, on your whiskers'

Naruto look down on his cheeks to see for himself

'What? It's not like you haven't seen me before' Kurama said

'So what does this mean?' Naruto is a bit worried what is going to happen

'It means you have some training to do as well as everyone else' Kaiko looked at the other three to find them looking a Naruto whiskers to which they are staring at Kurama

'Hey Kaiko, could you do me a favour and get me back inside the seal?' Kurama was nerves about the stares he was given even as an all-powerful Tailed Beast he should have so privacy

'Yeah that is up to you. You have the power to do that not me you have to create with your mind both of you' Kaiko explain

'Ok Naruto lets create the seal so I can get some sleep' said the up-beat Kurama

'Gees, you are lazy' Naruto simple followed Kurama's word and close his eyes

'Naruto think about the seal we had as it was before we came here' Kurama explained while he is thinking about the seal too.

Naruto opened his eyes. He was inside the seal with Kurama 'wow it is exactly like it just the one at the other world'

'hehe thank you Naruto now I can get some sleep' Kurama was grateful for Naruto for what he had done

Naruto rezoned into reality and opened his eyes and let out a wildly grin and swinged his arms back 'Well that was easy'

'wow I didn't know how cool he was just by doing that and how cute and handsome he looked when he was doing it' Hinata though to herself how Naruto look with his eyes closed

'Ok one last test, Kurama can you hear me?' Kaiko trying to find out if the Nine Tails can still make contact to people on the outside of the seal

'yeah I can, sadly' Kurama a bit disappointed still can hear people on the outside

'Ok with through or do I all welcome you all to Misaki City' Kaiko proudly announces

**Meanwhile in Misaki City…**

'Ahhhhh my head hurt! Marchosias please do something about I'm dying here' Margery Daw once again drinking to her hearts content

'hahahaha you can forgotten about it I'm not cleansing you once get cleansed its back to the drinks and same old repeated routine oh Margery Daw my angle of drunkenness! Marchosias again getting on Margery's bad side and taking advantage of it 'Owwwww!'

'Shut up stupid Marcho if you're not going to help me just be quite and don't say anything else your making my head hurt' Margery said in pain with hands on her head screaming in pain

A person opens a door and walks in the room with a jug of water and a box of hangover medicine 'Hey Margery, I brought you same water and some hangover medicine' it was Keisaku that was kind enough to do so and puts it on the coffee table

'Thanks' straight away she sits up on the couch and pours herself a glass of water and sculls it down with two tables and sets up another glass

'Margery why do you must drink? I mean we know what The Silver is so…' Keisaku was cut off

'Sorry kid, but I don't think we should mention it in front of Margery like that' Marchosias said so in consideration for Margery

'No it fine, I mean I'm not sure what to do now? I don't know? Ever since that battle with Yūji and the Snake of the Festival it was the first time I ever come to realised that it was all my fault of killing those men' Margery down at the glass of water with deep sorrow and depression

'Margery you don't need to be so hard on yourself like that The Silver only chose you because you had the strongest emotions so in a way you still should be blaming The Silver for it' Keisaku said trying to change Margery's mood

'But deep down I really wanted it…'Margery was cut off

'Margery, there is a different between wanting and doing. Deep down you really wanted to kill those men but you never did because of your kindness but when The Silver came to you he I mean… it came to you it made it a reality so we it…'Keisaku was cut off by something pressing his lips it was soft and warm and it smelt like alcohol it Margery's lips she was kissing Keisaku just to shut him up and he was enjoying it and close his eyes

'Hey hey hey! I'm still in the room you know' Marchosias rudely interrupted

Margery pull away from Keisaku's lips and look at Marchosias 'Shut up stupid Marcho' Margery said and got back into Keisaku's lips for a short while until Keisaku saw something purple and blue flashing in a weird way in his pocket

He reaches out in his pocket and pull it out it was the bookmark that Margery gave to him on the first time he went to Outlaw.

'Hey Margery, should this be happening? Keisaku show Margery the bookmark

'That's weird I don't sense any Crimson Denizen or Flame Haze but it is showing on the bookmark' Margery was a bit confessed

'Hahaha maybe it's all the booz you've so drunk you get the kid drunk as well which may gotten both of you seeing things hahaha.' Marchosias was been a trouble stirrer again

Margery then punch the book that is Marchosias and let out a painful and said 'Shut up stupid Marcho and cleanse me we need to investigate why the bookmark is playing up and why I can't sense it the basted'

'Ok Margery let's do this' Marchosias started the proofing flame on Margery

'Maybe I can help out since the Crimson Denizen or whatever it is can't be able to know that a human might be watching' Keisaku started to walk to the door when he hear Margery about to say something

'Keisaku…' but she was interrupted by Keisaku

'Don't worry Margery I'll stay way a far enough that they'll know they have a spy on their tail'

'Alright but when I'm done here you run for it, since they is no Crystal Alter after Bal Masqué creation for Xanadu okay Keisaku?'

'Okay Margery I'll do my best' Keisaku took another step towards the door and open it but he stopped when he hear his name again

'And Keisaku' Margery pause of a bit 'don't die on me' she still was concerned about his safety it is a huge risk he is taking especially this

Keisaku didn't say anything else he just nodded and walked out the door

'Please be safe Keisaku' Margery said to her-self

'Hahaha arrr come on Margery you know more than anyone else that he has wits I fact the kid as more wits then you do hahaha' Marchosias pointing out the facts

'I hope so' Margery she closed her eyes to thing what she would if he were gone

**Author's Notes**

What is Keisaku going to do when he find Naruto and the others? What else is going to happen to the ninjas what will they find? Stay tune for next time on Space, Time and Love.

So what did you thing? Was it a good start? What needs more work on? Please give me feedback it is my first fanfiction after all I would really like to know what your opinion is about it. And please tell me if I should keep writing on this sort gender a Naruto and Shakugan No Shana A.K.A (Burning eyes of Shana) crossover? So please give me some feedback on it I would like your opinion if it's good or bad I would like to know so tell me Thankyou :)


End file.
